


Remember Last Night?

by Ms Papyrus Scroll (QDS)



Category: The Magnificent Seven
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/Ms%20Papyrus%20Scroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Many thanks to Carla for Beta-reading the story and for her suggestions. It just made it so much better, thank you darling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remember Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Many thanks to Carla for Beta-reading the story and for her suggestions. It just made it so much better, thank you darling.

"You know," Ezra slurred. "I don't get drunk."

Josiah bit back a laugh. Ezra had been beyond sober for past half an hour, and was rapidly losing all coherency. Not that Josiah was complaining; it gave him a chance to look at Ezra all he wanted without arousing the gambler's suspicions.

Ezra giggled into his glass as he took another gulp of his drink, dribbling it out of the sides of glass. When Josiah had walked into the bar earlier, he'd found the gambler celebrating over a marvelous night of cards. It was now nearly twelve thirty and Ezra didn't appear to be anywhere near finished.

"It's been a great night, Mr. Sanchez," Ezra said, every word sounding hazy. He leaned backwards, and promptly fell off the barstool. Josiah reached down and caught him before he hit the ground. A pair of beautiful green eyes twinkled as Ezra giggled again.

"I'm not drunk. I'm completely…"

"Ezra, I putting you to bed." Josiah hoisted Ezra's arm across his shoulder and he began carrying him out of the bar.

"Oh no, no, Mr. Sanchez," Ezra protested, and attempted to get away. Josiah smiled as Ezra feebly pulled in the other direction; the preacher was too strong for him.

"The fun is just getting started."

"Ezra, you're drunk."

"I told you before, I'm not…"

Josiah ignored the rest of Ezra's protests, contenting himself to the sounds of Ezra's gentle southern voice, by no means hindered by the alcohol. Slowly, he dragged Ezra over to the boarding house.

Once there, Josiah realised that he'd have to carry Ezra up the stairs; there was no way he was going to drag him. Josiah bent down and scooped Ezra into his arms, and carefully walked up the steps. Ezra appeared to have fallen asleep, and his head rolled gently to rest on Josiah's shoulder. Josiah sighed, wondering if this was going to be as close as he could ever get to Ezra.

His attraction to Ezra had seemed to grow over time, rather than hitting him like a tonne of bricks. It had been little things he noticed; Ezra's grace when he dealt the cards, his easy going charm…then it was the physical aspects; his smile, his eyes. His eyes in particular. Josiah's favourite memory of Ezra was one night at the card table, when the seven had played until the early hours of the morning, and at the end, Ezra eyes had met his own. Josiah still gasped at the picture of the two emeralds shining at him, the light dancing in them like green flames. The rest of the room had disappeared, and all that had been left was those beautiful eyes.

When Josiah had drawn back, remembering the others in the room, he'd noticed Ezra's face. His eyes were a mere compliment to the rest. Josiah could find only one to describe Ezra: beautiful. It was then Josiah realised he'd felt that way for a long time, without realising it himself. It didn't come as a startling revelation, though. More like a gentle wave washing over him.

Josiah snapped back to the present moment. He was at Ezra's door. The man in his arms stirred a little, eyes opening groggily. Josiah smiled down at him.

"Nearly there, Ezra."

"I'm not…"

"I know, I know, you're not drunk." Josiah pushed the door wide open. "But you're tired."

"I'm not tired either." Ezra's words were quiet, but more coherent then before. Josiah maneuvered to Ezra's bed, and lowered him to it.

"Have a good night, Ezra." Josiah turned back for the door, trying to rid himself of a feeling of regret. He knew it was a waste to pine after Ezra the way he did. But he couldn't shake the feelings that assaulted his body every time he saw the younger man. It was like many strong hands were squeezing the sides of his chest, his neck, his stomach…and other places that sent pleasure dancing up and down his whole body.

"What, don't I get a good night kiss?"

That stopped Josiah in his tracks. Did he just say that? No, Josiah told himself. Ezra is drunk. Really, really drunk. He didn't really mean it. Josiah turned around, and folded his arms, an expression of mock impatience on his face.

"Ezra, go to sleep."

Ezra grinned mischievously. He rolled onto his side, and tired to lean on his elbow. The elbow had other ideas, and slid off them bed, Ezra following it. Josiah threw himself towards Ezra, catching him for the second time that night. Josiah's hands gripped Ezra's shoulders tightly, and he eased him back onto the bed.

"Ezra, I said…"

In the next second, Ezra's had kissed him.

Josiah felt torn between two feelings; one, that he had missed the kiss completely, and second, that it had lasted for eternity. It had been so fleeting and so gentle, that is was the most beautiful kiss he had ever had. Ezra now looked back at him, another grin play at his tender lips.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Josiah looked away, fearing what he would do if he looked into Ezra's face again. He felt Ezra's hand reach up to his cheek. The long, nimble fingers stroked him gently, and all Josiah could do was turn back.

Ezra's grin had evolved into a wide smile. Josiah felt the other hand now reaching around his waist, pulling him closer to Ezra's warm body.

"Stay."

For a moment, reason came crashing back into Josiah's brain. Stay? Stay with Ezra for the night? The risk was too great. They'd have to deal with the repercussions. How would they feel after it? What if someone found out? What if…?

Josiah suddenly tasted the alcohol on his lips. Ezra was drunk. So drunk, that the chances of him remembering…

Josiah pressed his lips to Ezra's, with all his passion and desire. Mouths parted, tongues and lips played with each other, first delicately, then fiercely. Josiah ran his hands all the way down Ezra's body, before moving back up to unbutton the gambler's vest. This was perfect. The night he had dreamed about for so long, as becoming a magical reality.

****

Several things hit Ezra when he woke up the next morning. The first, was a splitting headache. He groaned, distinctly remembering someone saying that he should stop drinking now. The second, was the fact that he was naked. That thought almost shook his headache completely away. One minute, he'd been having a good drink with Josiah, and the next, he was naked? Something wasn't right there. The third thing that hit, and the one that puzzled him the most, was the distinct smell of sex. In his bed, and on his body.

Ezra sat bolt upright, only to be attacked by a pain that rattled his whole head. Hangover, he thought miserably, grasping his head in one hand. And usually I'm so good with alcohol.

Investigations proved one thing. The money he found in his carelessly tossed jacket confirmed the marvelous win he had had the night before. Yes, he remembered that. He remembered the look on the over players faces as he collected the money. Then he'd gone to the bar and had a drink to celebrate. Then another, then another. Then Josiah had come in and joined him, and they drank together for a while. Then things got hazy. Someone hauling him back to his room, being carried up the stairs…

"Don't I get a good night kiss?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Stay."

Whoever it had been, it had been a man. The scent was distinctly masculine, and wasn't Ezra's.

But that doesn't make sense, Ezra thought. The only guy I was with last was…

  
Oh my God.

****

The bar had suddenly felt too uncomfortable to stay in. Ezra couldn't concentrate on cards; his thoughts had kept wandering back to last night. Or rather, what he had missed last night.

Ezra found himself pacing his room now, letting his mind work over last night's events. When his mind got to the third drink, things got hazy.

But bizarrely, one thing jumped out at him. Hands. Josiah's hands. Yes, Ezra could remember those hands on his body: kneading, squeezing, stroking, and doing the most amazing things. But that was all. Nothing else, except the things he had said, and he wasn't even sure they were in the right order.

*"Isn't that what you wanted?"*

Ezra shook his head. All those times he'd caught Josiah looking at him, he'd passed it off as coincidence. Nothing more. But something in the back of his mind told him that there was more in those looks. And a part of Ezra had responded positively to that.  
He had been attracted to Josiah. He knew that now. He didn't want to admit it to himself earlier on, but now he couldn't ignore it. Josiah was so different from any other man he'd ever been with or met. Ezra couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the powerful body, the gentle blue eyes, that deep, mesmerising voice that soothed even Chris Larabee's anger. There was a kindness about Josiah that had captivated him, whether he was aware of it or not.

Ezra also admitted to himself that he too had stared right back at Josiah, generally when he knew the other man wouldn't notice him. If Josiah was snoozing in the afternoon, Ezra could look all he wanted to, not pinpointing any specific feature, just Josiah as a whole. The man was beautiful, that was for sure.

And in his drunken state, Ezra had kissed him, then slept with him.

I've got to find him, Ezra thought.

****

"Something bothering you, Josiah?" Nathan asked.

Josiah snapped out of his reverie. His thoughts had drifted from wrapping up bandages to Ezra. The memory of Ezra's hands and mouth on his body had replayed in his mind all day. Had it all really happened?

"No, Nathan, just thinking about different things."

Nathan nodded and continued to work on his own pile of bandages. His eyes didn't meet Josiah's; he appeared involved in the wrapping.

"The seven of us get along pretty well now, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," Josiah answered.

"I think we've all changed for the better. I mean, Chris isn't as tense as he used to be, Vin isn't as quiet, JD's energy has become useful rather than a hindrance, and Ezra's changed a from being a racist, cheat, and liar to a…well, something better, anyway."

Josiah couldn't help smiling at Ezra's name. He kept on wrapping though.

"Yeah, Ezra's a great guy now," Nathan continued. "Pleasant, charming, hansom…"

"Yes…"

"So did you enjoy last night with him then?"

Josiah turned quickly to look at Nathan. A strange smile played on the doctor's lips. Oh God, Josiah thought. How did he find out? Deny it, maybe he's just guessing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Hmm, let's see now, what might you have been doing in his room at three in the morning then?"

Josiah was speechless.

"I was with a patient in the boarding house most of the night. I stepped out for a minute to get some more medicine, when you came out of Ezra's room, and crept quietly down the stairs. Now, I don't think I'm a stupid man, and from the looks you've been giving him the past month or so, it got me thinking that something might have been going on."

Nathan grinned at Josiah.

"It made sense. The two of you staring at each other all the time."

Josiah gulped.

"What, you didn't know?"

"Last night…well, he was drunk…and, well…"

It was Nathan's turn to look surprised.

"It was the first time? And Ezra was…you need to talk to him."

"But if he doesn't remember, what harm will it do? Maybe it was only meant to be one time…"

"I don't believe you want that."

Josiah clenched his fist. Damn, Nathan was right. He wanted more, he wanted it again. And he wanted Ezra to enjoy it as well.

"Josiah," Nathan's voice became serious. "You both need to work out where the relationship is going to go."

Josiah nodded, even though he didn't want to admit to Nathan how scared he was with the idea of facing Ezra.

****

Late afternoon, and Josiah was sitting on the edge of his bed, thoughts of what he was going to say to Ezra scrambling themselves in his mind.

The whole thing was so frightening. What was he going to say to a man who he'd, in a way, taken advantage of? What if Nathan was wrong, and Ezra hadn't been eyeing him, and if it was all a big mistake…

A knock at the door caused him to jump a bit. Without bothering to think who it might be, he called out for the knocker to come in.

****

When Ezra entered the room, he found Josiah sitting on the edge of his bed. Josiah looked up.

"Ezra…" Josiah barely gasped the name before he stood up. Ezra could see the bigger man shaking slightly. Josiah must have been as nervous as he was.

"We need to talk, Josiah," Ezra said.

"Yes we do."

The tension and heat in the room suddenly increased. Ezra could feel his forehead perspiring. Already, this wasn't going as he had planned it. Suddenly, all that he'd felt they needed to discuss drained away, and only one question remained.

"Do you really want me?"

Josiah gulped. "Yes."

Ezra felt his breathing become haggard and the rest of his body slowly burn. He saw the heat in Josiah's eyes, and in an instant moved towards him.

They met in a kiss, mouths open and hungry for each other. Ezra felt Josiah's arms around his waist, and then the sensation of being lifted. In response, he straddled Josiah's thighs with his own.

The kiss deepened, and Josiah's tongue began to gently explore Ezra's mouth. A moan bubbled up from within him, which was released when Josiah let his mouth slide down to Ezra's throat.

"Josiah…" Ezra's voice was hoarse. "The bed…"

Without a word, Josiah moved backwards slightly until he lay across the bed, under Ezra's body. His mouth continued to suck on Ezra's throat, and his hands shifted to grasp Ezra's butt. Ezra moaned again, and Josiah pulled his head back.

Their eyes met. Ezra allowed a mischievous grin, and bent down for another wonderful kiss.

****

Later, they lay together in Josiah's bed, arms around each other, the moon just peeking in through the window. Josiah rested his chin on Ezra's head, and stroke Ezra's back reassuringly. He felt the gambler's breath at his neck, and sighed.

"I'm glad I can remember all of it this time." Ezra planted a kiss on Josiah's throat. They both giggled. Josiah took hold of Ezra's chin and tilted his face until he looked directly at him.

"I…I'd like to do this again." Josiah voice was soft.  
"As would I."

Josiah pressed his lips against Ezra's forehead. He didn't know how long this would last, but at that moment, he didn't care. Whether…whatever he had with Ezra lasted for ten hours or ten years, he wasn't going to worry about it. All he wanted to do now was to hold and be held by Ezra, as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

\--  
End


End file.
